Seinaru Ken
by Ryukamis
Summary: Al ser olvidado por su familia Naruto se va de la aldea emprendiendo una búsqueda del poder, encontrando mas de lo que esperaba. Ahora con su vida hecha tendrá que enfrentar un error del pasado el cual amenaza todo lo que con esfuerzo logro construir... Nar/occ, Naruto- kami
1. El comienzo

Naruto un chico de 7 años que solo desea que sus padres lo entrenaran como lo asían con su hermana gemela, la jinchuriki del Kyubi. También tenia dos hermanas mayores, su familia era grande pero eventualmente parecía que el no era parte de esa familia, sintiéndose un alma solitaria sin un rumbo fijo, ni nadie que lo guiara. Cada ves que sus padres se negaban a entrenarlo el se iba ala biblioteca de la aldea donde leía libros de historia, en uno de esos libros venia la leyenda de una isla conocida como los tres picos. En la leyenda solo una persona avía podido sobrevivir, esa persona era Senju Hashirama que catalogo ala isla como la mas peligrosa del mundo.

Hashirama relataba que el avía sentido curiosidad por saber la razón por la que los Biju, siendo bestia míticas temían acercarse a ese lugar, la única entrada al lugar era una pequeña playa ala cual Hashirama llamaba la boca dela bestia. Según las previas palabras del difunto Kage, no avía sido capas de ir más lejos de la playa ya que una poderosa criatura lo avía tacado y su Mokuton era inútil contra la criatura, obligándolo ha abandonar el lugar. Hashirama solo avía declarado que el hombre que dominara esa isla seria tan fuerte como cualquier Biju, o tal vez más fuerte y desde entonces ese lugar fue temido por el hombre.

Ese relato le avía dado una idea a Naruto, si sus padres no querían entrenarlo que aquella isla lo hiciera. Pero avía un pequeño problema, el no savia como usar ninjutsu por lo que no podría entrenar las artes shinobis, pero luego le llego el recuerdo de los samurái, guerreros que solo luchaban con espadas y podían hacer uso del chakra, esa era su solución.

Pero con eso venían nuevos inconvenientes, primero necesitaba una katana y no contaba con el dinero suficiente y dudaba que lo fuera a conseguir, pero luego recordó la frase "_sino puedes comprarlo, has lo tu mismo"_ por lo tenia que comprar pergaminos que le enseñara todo lo sabido asta el momento sobre el chakra. Solo le quedaba saber como forjar una katana, así que acudió aun herrero de la aldea para que le enseñara el cual gustosamente accedió al oír que Naruto quería forjar su propia Katana. El herrero estaba sorprendido al ver la rapidez con la que aprendía su joven aprendiz, y avía descubierto que Naruto aprendía a trabes del cuerpo que en pocas palabras aprendía mediante la experiencia lo que le permitió a Naruto aprender todo en cuatro meses.

Durante ese tiempo el herrero supo que Naruto era hijo del Yondaime Hokage, pero también se entero de su historia y de su propósito. El era consiente que un simple niño fuera a un lugar extremadamente peligroso solo, era como un suicidio, pero si el chico solo vivía por ese propósito, entonces el no era nadie para impedirle cumplir sus sueños.

Naruto avía comprado los pergaminos que necesitaría y avía recibido como regalo las herramientas necesarias para forjar el acero. Finalmente avía llegado el día en el que el iniciaría su gran viaje, no avía dejado una nota ni siquiera se avía despedido de su familia, savia muy bien que les tomaría mucho tiempo el notar su ausencia o tal ves ni siquiera la notarían. Al llegar al puerto compro un bote con el dinero que su sensei le avía dado y en esa misma noche partió sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le tomo dos días poder divisar los tres picos.

A pesar de estar aun lejos sentía como si sus instintos le gritaran que se alejara de aquel lugar, pero a Naruto solo le causaba más emoción aquel miedo que los tres picos le provocaban. Al desembarcar en la playa dejo su mochila debajo de una palmera para regresar el vote al agua viendo como la corriente se lo llevaba, su única manera de salir de los tres picos. Esa acción muchos la tomarían como un momento de locura, y si, tal ves estaba loco al tratar de evitar que el miedo lo obligara a regresar, pero el no aria eso. Si quería irse de la isla tendría que hacerlo después de haber conquistado la isla, esos eran sus pensamientos, no permitiría que el miedo lo dominara ya que el sin impórtale cuanto tiempo le tomara el dominaría el miedo.

Tomo nuevamente su mochila y se encamino ala boca dela bestia, la cual era una gran puerta natural de piedra considerablemente alta. Naruto estaba impresionado, pero eso era lo de menos puesto que ahora estaba tocando la roca para sentir que su nueva vida comenzaba y en un momento sintió como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban. Esas rocas le avían quitado el poco chakra que avía en su sistema, eso no era muy halagador y eso significaba que su estadía seria extremadamente difícil.

Con esfuerzo volvió a levantarse para pasar la puerta caminando cansadamente, pero una extraña sombra lo hiso detenerse y mirar así riba de el. Naruto se avía puesto pálido al ver al gigantesco gorila que lo miraba con unos ojos asesinos para que después viera como se preparaba para lanzar un puñetazo el cual logro esquivar al saltar debajo del gorila. El gorila al perder de vista a Naruto lo empezó a buscar con la mirada pero avía algo raro en su forma de buscar, pero que en ningún momento el gorila miraba a sus espaldas, como si lo que hubiera atrás del careciera de importancia.

Naruto miro así las espaldas del gorila y pudo ver que a 30 metros empezaba el bosque, savia que solo tenia una oportunidad de llegar a los arboles los cuales le servirían de camuflaje así que sin pensarlo dos beses empezó a correr así el bosque. Sus apresurados pasos llamaron la atención del gorila que al ver que Naruto corría al bosque este movió su mano con el propósito de atrapar al joven rubio, que este en un ultimo intento da un salto llegando al bosque.

Naruto ve como el gorila se empieza alejarse de el, al parecer ese lugar era su territorio y el solo lo invadió, o era caso que el protegía la entrada. No, seguramente era lo primero, era imposible que ese gran gorila le impidiera la entrada a los extraños.

De manera sigilosa empezó a moverse entre los arboles, no quería toparse con algún animal extraño pero lamentablemente eso no pudo pasar. A los pocos minutos era perseguido por una enorme araña, del tañando un adulto promedio nada alentador considerando lo peligrosas que podían ser en su tamaño normal. Ahora en estos momentos se encontraba corriendo por su vida, esquivando arboles y ramas pero sin darse cuenta tropezó con la raíz de un árbol la cual sobresalía cayendo y rondando barios metros. Naruto avía caído enzima de pasto por lo que dedujo que avía salido del bosque, luego recordó la araña pero se dio cuenta que esta intentaba salir de los arboles regresaba como si algo la mantuviera alejada de aquel lugar.

Miro mejor su alrededor, pudo darse cuenta que el pasto se extendía por 38 metros, y en el medio avía un árbol más grande que el resto del bosque, tanto en su altura como en su grosor ese árbol destacaba de los demás. Se acerco con cautela aun que eso aparentemente no serbia en ese lugar, cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros del árbol pudo percibir un extraño olor, ¿acaso esa era la razón por la que la araña no podía entrar?, al menos avía encontrado un lugar seguro.

Al revisar mejor el árbol se dio cuenta que este era hueco y que tenia una abertura en su corteza. Al entrar todo parecía normal asta que dio un paso en falso provocando que el suelo en el que se encontraba se derrumbara cayendo en lo que parecía ser una habitación, al mirar a su alrededor pudo ver el esqueleto de lo que alguna ves fue una persona, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, si nunca hubo alguien aparte de el que logro entrar a los tres picos o ¿acaso estaba equivocado?, tal ves nunca conocería la respuesta.

Al acercarse más al esqueleto pudo notar que este abrasaba un cuaderno viejo y desgastado, con total cuidado empezó a sacar la libreta y una ves en sus manos pudo darse cuenta que en la portada tenia escrito _"bitácora" _y un nombre el cual estaba prácticamente borrado, solo se podían distinguir algunas cosas. Al abrir la libreta encontró la primera página en blanco pero al darle vuelta esta tenia una especia de mensaje dirigida a quien leyera la libreta.

-esto parece interesante. Me pregunto que secretos esconderá esta isla

0-o-0-o-0-o-0

"_Te doy la bienvenida a esta peligrosa isla, mi joven aventurero. Si quieres mi consejo abandónala antes de que caigas en la locura, pero si no eres del tipo de personas que siguen los consejos de alguien muerto ten mucho cuidado, ala isla le gusta jugar con la mente de los humanos. En esta bitácora, se encuentra un mapa completo de la isla como información necesaria para poder sobrevivir en este lugar, pero mejor olvida lo que sabes y deja que los tres picos te enseñen, esa será tu única posibilidad de sobrevivir. _

_Buena suerte mi joven aventurero, y no lo olvides la cordura no existe en este lugar"_

~6 años después~

Konoha un lugar tranquilo en el cual rara vez acorría algo interesante, pero ese día era la excepción puesto que la hija del Yondaime Hokage se graduaba de la academia. Toda la aldea tenia grandes expectativas de ella, muchos de los recién graduados esperaban con ansias saber quienes serian sus compañeros de equipo.

Minato se encontraba en su oficina firmando barios papeles, se encontraba feliz puesto que hoy su hija se graduaría y finalmente podría dar pro concluido su entrenamiento. Miro unos retratos que estaban en su escritorio, en ellos se encontraba su querida como sus preciadas hijas, después sostuvo la foto en la cual salía el con su esposa y su recién nacida hija Rika y Naruto. Naruto, si era sincero últimamente no lo avía visto últimamente ni siquiera sentía su presencia cerca de ellos como si se hubiera distanciado de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta y tampoco podía culparlo siendo ellos los que no le prestaban atención, y ahora que se graduaban de la academia tal ves podía volver a reintegrarlo en la familia.

Pero el Yondaime ignoraba que era tarde para remediar su error, puesto que de Naruto Namikaze nada más quedaba el recuerdo de aquellos que lo conocieron.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Alas afueras de la aldea un grupo de vigilancia se encontraba inconsciente en el piso. Tres figuras encapuchadas era los únicos en pie, la primera media 1, 64 m y traía una capucha de color tierra la cual cubría todo su cuerpo, al segunda media 1, 70 y al igual que el primero traía una capucha de color rojo y la ultima figura la cual media 1, 55 m la cual vestía una gabardina negra la cual también contaba con una capucha la cual ocultaba su rostro. Vestía una camisa azul oscura, un pantalón oscuro del cual colgaban tres cadenas negras y su calzado eran unas botas completamente negras, por ultimo en su mano izquierda sostenía una Katana de una empuñadura negra y su Tsuba era ovalada con decoraciones parecidas a flores mientras que su vaina era de un rojo muy opaco.

-así que estas son las famosas murallas que protegen Konoha. No parecen la gran cosa, podría destruirlas fácilmente

Una vos femenina salió del primer encapuchado para después recibir un golpe por el más alto de los tres comenzando una discusión entre los dos.

-cálmense los dos, no olviden que estamos aquí para recuperar algo- el tercer encapuchado hablo con una vos muy autoritaria- entrare yo solo, soy el único al que la barrera no detectara. Lo último que quiero es iniciar una masacre, espero que entiendan

-entonces que aremos nosotros, esperarte mientras tu te diviertes

-cuida tu lengua Saki, no olviden a quien le estas ablando en ese tono

-mejor cállate Kyo, que no es contigo con quien estoy ablando

El tercer encapuchado suspira en resignación por lo que decide avanzar, solamente Saki y Kyo lo miran alejarse de ellos y de teniéndose a un metro de la muralla.

-si en treinta minutos no regreso, retírense y vallan asta el punto de encuentro. Esperen mi llegada, asta entonces no hagan nada puede que Konoha se encuentre en movimiento y ustedes dos fácilmente serian descubiertos

-como quieras Yagami, pero será mejor que te apresures

Dichas estas palabras toco el muro y un vórtice negro aparece en la muralla, al atravesar el vórtice este desaparece sin dejar resto alguno, como si nunca hubiera existido.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0

En una tienda de armas en la parte trasera se encontraba un taller para forjar todo tipo de armas, en esos momentos se encontraba un hombre de 53 años de edad, este hombre se encontraba sin camisa, un pantalón gris como unas sandalias pero lo que mas destacaba era el pañuelo azul atado en su cabeza. En esos momentos aquel hombre se encontraba dándole los últimos ajustes a una Katana la cual estaba destinada para algún ANBU de al aldea.

-esa es una muy buena Katana, Ryu-san

El hombre al escullar su nombre para solo toparse con una persona encapuchada(n/a: es el que atravesó el vórtice). Pero esa persona le daba un sentimiento de nostalgia, pero eso era extraño no recordaba al sujeto para nada.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí sin que mi hija se diera cuenta de que alguien paso por la tienda?

-tu fuiste quien me dijo como llegar aquí sin tener que entrar por la tienda

El sujeto se quito llevo su mano derecha asta su capucha para retirársela. Los ojos de Ryo se abrieron descomunalmente al poder identificar ala persona frente a el, las palabras no podían salir de su boca asta que pudo recuperarse un poco.

-tu eres…

Los labios del desconocido se torcieron formando una pequeña y poco notable sonrisa.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0

En la mansión Namikaze se encontraba Kushina Uzumaki preparando un banquete para celebrar al graduación de su hija de la academia, pero al igual que a su esposo el recuerdo de su hijo Naruto apareció y con ello un sentimiento de culpa. No recordaba ver a su hijo ni siquiera sentía su presencia cuando cenaban o cuando salían de paseo, avían provocado que se alejara de ellos y solo creía y esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para poder ser una familia completa. Hundida en sus pensamientos Kushina noto una extraña presencia en el cuarto de Naruto por lo que supuso que era su hijo, así que corrió a su habitación pero al abrir lo primero que vio fue un cuarto lleno de polvo señal inminente que nadie avía estado evitando el cuarto por varios años.

Pudo regresar ala realidad después de escullar _"ya han pasado 15 minutos"_ de una vos desconocida. Al ver ala persona que se encontraba en la habitación pudo ver que aquella persona era peligrosa, pero ese sentimiento no venia al ver sus vestimentas que eran bastantes raras para ella, sino el aura misteriosa que lo rodeaba. La única cosa que Kushina pudo identificar de su identidad era su cabello negro alborotado que de alguna manera se le hacía familiar.

El sujeto movió su cabeza lo bastante para que Kushina pudiera darse cuenta que ya se avía dado cuento de su presencia, pero no la movió lo suficiente como para poder verle el rosto. Vio como el sujeto se colocaba su capucha y en un instante estaba enfrente de ella y al otro estaba en jardín de su casa, después lo único que vio fue como el cuarto de su hijo explotaba.

-yo tomare esa libreta Yagami

Unos hilos de luz salieron del suelo atrapando pies y manos de Yagami, en ese momento Kushina pudo darse cuenta de que el sujeto que hace unos segundos estuvo en la habitación de su bebe cargaba con una libreta.

-puedes tomarla si quieres, no es algo que realmente importe

Una figura paso al lado de Yagami quitándole la libreta que llevaba en la mano, una ves con la libreta en la mano siguió caminando mientras la ojeaba. Acalle figura no era otra que la de una mujer encapuchada con las mismas vestimentas que las de Yagami solo que blancos, se podían ver mechones blancos de cabellos moverse por el viento y en su cadera una katana con una empuñadura blanca, su tsuba era rectangular con estrella como decoraciones y por ultimo su vaina de color gris oscuro.

-por lo visto todavía no te rindes. Realmente quieres saber ese secreto Haru, ¿realmente crees poder obtener la respuesta con esa libreta?

-se muy bien que no será así, pero soy consiente que una pista adorna esta libreta y eso para mi es mas que suficiente

De repente se vieron rodeados por dos grupos ANBU acompañados por los sennin Jiraiya y Tsunade también se encontraban unos jonnin de renombre, al mirar a Kushina se dieron cuenta que el Yondaime Hokage se encontraba junto a su esposa asegurándose que estuviera bien.

-su reacción es lenta pero rápidos ala hora de moverse, no entiendo que tiene de especial estos shinobis

Haru en un momento güira su cuerpo mientras caía de espaldas, solo pudo escullar el viento ser cortado para que mirara como un ANBU la avía atacado pero se dio cuenta que ella no era el objetivo sino la libreta que sostenía. Para evitar que el enmascarado tomara la libreta da un salto así atrás para alejarse lo más que pudiera, una vez logrado esto el ANBU solo pudo ver como una luz desintegraba la libreta.

-por tu manera de atacarme pudo deducir que sabes el contenido de la librita. Se su pone que nadie de Konoha a excepción de su creador sabían de su existencia

-en eso te equivocas Haru. Existe otra persona que sabia de la existencia de la libreta, por lo que debo suponer que tú debes ser Uchiha Itachi, o ¿acaso me equivoco?

-no, no lo haces. ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos sabían de la existencia de la libreta?

Yagami soltó una risa poco audible, esto hiso creer a todos que se estaba burlando del Uchiha, pero Itachi interpretaba esa risa de forma diferente, como si le digiera _"lo se desde un principio"_ y eso no le gustaba nada.

-su creador me revelo la existencia de la libreta como de muchas cosas antes de su muerte, dentro de unos días se cumplirán dos años de su muerte. La vida esta llena de ironía, que el día en que naciste también sea el día en el que mueres

-¿acaso me estas diciendo que Namikaze Naruto esta muerto?

Aquellos que conocían el nombre solo pudieron abrir los ojos por la sorpresa, no podían moverse ni siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna como sonido solamente sus bocas se movían.

-tu mismo lo has dicho, Namikaze Naruto esta muerto. Murió enfrentándose a alguien mas fuerte que el, pero aun así la victoria fue completamente suya

-no entiendo completamente lo que me dices, pero aun así dudo que Naruto le contara a alguien acerca de la matriz. ¿Cuáles son tus propósitos? ¿Acaso planeas usar la matriz para gobernar?

-¿gobernar? JAJAJAJA, eres divertido Uchiha, pero no, a mi no me interesa gobernar nada. Mi único propósito es buscar y eliminar al que actualmente tiene en su poder la matriz, ese es mi único objetivo Itachi

Itachi observaba a Yagami, trababa de buscar cualquier signo de que estuviera mintiendo pero todo lo que decía era verdad. Por otra parte Kushina no savia que pensar, ase unos segundos avía escullado que su hijo avía muerto en combate pero el no tenia conocimientos de combate, y como un rayo descubrió que su hijo los avía abandonado ase mucho tiempo. El abundante polvo en la aviación de Naruto, el que ello se negaran a entrenarlo y que lo ignoraran avía sido más que suficiente para que su hijo se fuera de su lado. Ya no podía soportarlo más y sus lagrimas fluyeron, su llanto avía roto el silencio generado pro la extraña conversación que avía tenido lugar momentos antes, Yagami miro momentáneamente a al mujer para después romper los hilos que lo ataban y empezar a caminar hacia los restos del cuarto.

-deja de llorar, que no tienes derecho alguno a soltar lagrimas por el

-¿!quien te crees que eres!? Nosotros podemos llorar por nuestro hijo muerto

Yagami empezaba a escarbar entre los escombros asta sacar una caja metálica llena de golpes que seguramente avían sido provocados por la explosión, luego de la mano derecha de Yagami empezaba a salir un humo negro el cual envolvía la caja la cual desapareció junto al humo.

-ahora lo llamas hijo pero, cuándo el los necesito ¿acaso no le dieron la espalda?, ¿alguna ves lo felicitaste por su cumpleaños? ¿Lo llevaste a pasear y le compraste regalos?, no nunca lo hiciste. El solo fue un cero ala izquierda para todos ustedes, por esa misma razón me repugna que esa mujer llore por alguien a quien nunca quiso… Haru, has lo tuyo

Haru corrió rápidamente hacia Itachi quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo recibiendo un golpe en la nuca. Lentamente Itachi iba quedando inconsciente y su cuerpo caía pero antes de poder tocar el suelo Haru lo detuvo, repentinamente los dos se iban convergiendo en partículas de luz para desaparecer totalmente del lugar.

-y Hokage. Yo soy el único que conoce mejor que nadie a Namikaze Naruto, mejor que ustedes mismos, no perdón, ustedes no lo conocen

Yagami se desvaneció como si de un fantasma se tratara dejando al Hokage y su esposa llorando no solo por enterarse de la muerte de su hijo Naruto, sino también por aquellas palabras tan llenas de verdad que no podían evitar sentirse culpables por la muerte de su hijo, sentían que ellos mismos avían matado a su propio hijo.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0

En la afueras de Konoha Kyo y Saki se preparaban para marcharse cuando Yagami aparece frente a ellos. Saki se preparaba para gritarle peor se contuvo al sentir ira emanando de Yagami, no savia que avía ocurrido pero era mejor no meterse con el en ese estado podría ser muy peligroso.

-Kyo, Saki abran el portal, no tardaran mucho antes de enviar un escuadrón ANBU para capturarnos

Los mencionados no respondieron solo se limitaron a colocar dos tubos metálicos de 30 centímetros cada uno, en medio de los tubos el viento se empezó a remolinar y con cada segundo se hacia mas fuerte asta que una luz empezó a brillar en ese momento los tres cruzaron desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Uchiha Itachi lentamente recobraba la conciencia, aquella chica era bastante rápida y fuerte para haberlo noqueado de esa manera peor sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al distinguir mejor su entorno. El lugar en el que estaba era desconocido, ciertamente no era su habitación ni la de un hospital. La arquitectura no le era familiar, su diseño nunca lo avía visto y notablemente no era algo que las grandes naciones usarían, ni se digan de las pequeñas que todavía usaban un estilo más tradicional.

-veo que has despertado Uchiha Itachi

Itachi miro el lugar de donde provenía la vos y solo vio al que no ase mucho avía invadió la casa de los Namikaze y humillarlos, tomar barias cosas que alguna ves pertenecieron a su mejor amigo sino es que hermano. Itachi savia que aquel sujeto conocía los secretos que envolvían a ala matriz, secretos que Namikaze Naruto hubiera preferido llevarse ala tumba pero el solo hecho de que supiera de la existencia a de la matriz ya lo hacia peligroso. Su mejor opción en ese momento era escapar y regresar ala aldea, avía que tendría que dar una explicación de cosas de las cuales prefería no hablar n e todo lo que le quedaba de vida.

-será mejor que no pienses en escapar. Y no lo dogo por que fueras pacas de hacerlo, sino que el lugar donde te encuentras es diferente a lo que conoces. Abre las persianas y mira por la ventana, una ves que lo hayas echo entenderás de que estoy ablando

Con desconfianza Itachi siguió la sugerencia del encapuchado. Al abrir las persianas pudo darse cuenta que era de noche pero eso quedo de lado cuando vio las luces no pudo quedar mas impresionado, avía muchos colores y algunas luces se movían y se detenían y para el era comer una el rio fluir. Ciertamente este no era algo que Uchiha Itachi hubiera esperado ver en toda su vida, y como la impresión vino al igual las preguntas, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo demonios avía llegado este extraño y fascínate lugar?, fuera cual fuera la respuesta no podía deja de impresionarse.

-esa expresión era la misma que yo tenia al ver todo esto, y aun después de mucho tiempo no puedo dejar de fascinarme por su hermosura

-¿Dónde estamos?

-mmm, estamos en un universo diferente al nuestro. Este lugar es Tokyo, la capital de Japón una isla ubicada en el océano pacifico

Itachi lo miro dándole a entender que no savia a que se refería, esto provoco una ligera risa en Yagami aunque tampoco podía culparlo, todo esto era nuevo para el.

-podrás aprender mucho acerca de este lugar a su debido tiempo, pero antes de eso me gustaría presentarme. Mi nombre es Yagami… Yagami Naruto, anteriormente conocido como Namikaze Naruto

Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al escullar el último nombre, para luego mirar como Yagami se quitaba su capucha dejando ver su rostro. Solo una pregunta paso por su cabeza, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?.

* * *

_En esta historia Naruto tendrá muchos secretos los cuales serán rebelados con forme ala historia valla avanzando, la pareja de Naruto sera un un personaje de mi propia invención. En esta historia Naruto no podrá usar ningún jutsu pero tendrá barias habilidades ._

_Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. _


	2. Misterios part1

Capitulo 1: grandes misterios part. 1

Itachi miro a Naruto, muchos de sus rasgos físicos habían cambiado. El color de su pelo era negro pero seguía con el mismo estilo rebelde, sus ojos seguían siendo azules y las marcas en sus mejillas avían desaparecido por lo que su parecido con el Yondaime Hokage era muy notorio. Pero lo que realmente sobresaltaba mas eran las dos perforaciones en cada una de sus orejas, e Itachi debía admitir le asían ver mas rudo y maduro.

-debes estar muy sorprendido Itachi. Después de todo han pasado seis años desde la última vez que nos vimos

-¿Por qué dijiste que estabas muerto? ¿Por qué le mentiste de esa manera a tu familia?

-en primera Itachi, ellos no son mi familia. Y en segunda, yo no mentí solo dije la pura y absoluta verdad… es una larga historia la cual no quiero contarte ni tampoco quiero darte explicaciones

-entiendo. Pero eso quiere decir que realmente estuviste muerto, ¿cuanto tiempo? Y ¿Por qué tu apariencia es diferente?

-bueno, estuve muerto durante medio año, un largo y tedioso medio año. Y el porque mis rasgos cambiaron, bueno es normal cuando tu código genético se combina con una totalmente diferente

Si bien Itachi solo entendía muy poco de lo que hablaba pudo comprender que sangre que no es suya corre por sus venas, realmente no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Tratar de descifrar los pensamientos de Naruto era como armar un rompecabezas con los ojos vendados, nunca sabrías donde iba cada pieza. Un ruido saco a Itachi de sus pensamientos, era su estomago que rugía por comida y esto solo provoco que una carcajada saliera de la boca de Naruto para que solo le digiera con la mano que lo siguiera.

Al salir de cuarto Itachi pudo ver un largo pasillo la cual tenía 6 puertas a lo largo y una al final de este, al salir del pasillo pudo ver que en un extremo se encontraba la cocina y en el otro el comedor la cual tenía una mesa para veinte personas. En la cocina pudo ver a una mujer de no debería tener entre17 o 18, rápidamente reconoció sus ropas, era la misma mujer que lo noqueo pero ahora podía ver mejor, sus cabellos eran grises con algunos mechones blancos, piel blanca como la nieva y unos ojos dorados, extraños rasgos en una persona pero aun así debía admitir que era muy bonita.

Después de descubrir que la comida estaría lista en unos diez minutos más Naruto dijo que esperarían en la sala, al llegar lo primero que vio Itachi fue la enorme pantalla en la pared. Era muy diferentes ala que avían en su mundo, esta no tenían tubos largos que salían de ella que servían de conexiones que alimentaban ala pantalla, luego llevo su vista al resto de la sala la cual poseía un tapete blanco en medio y enzima del mismo una mesa de cristal la cual la mitad de esta estaba cubierta por barias bolsas de frituras. Lo siguiente que vio fue el fue el sillón en forma de "U" de cuero negó lo suficientemente grande para que quince personas pudieran sentarse y todavía podría sobrar espacio. Pero luego pudo darse cuenta de la presencia de dos personas sentadas en el lugar, una era una chica de cabello negro el cual solo le llegaba a los hombros y sus puntas estaban alborotas y sus ojos eran de color azul iguales a los de Naruto, a su lado se encontraba un hombre castaño de pelo lacio y ojos marrones. Cada unos de ellos tenía en sus manos que según las palabras de Naruto eran los mandos de un videojuego, avía muchas cosas que el no entendía y muchas cosas que el no conocía, realmente estaba confundido.

-¿muy confundido Itachi? Yo estuve así los primeros días en ver toda estas cosas, pero uno se acostumbran

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-bueno es una pantalla LED de 60 pulgadas con un sistema de sonido envolvente, un reproductor de DVD de ultima generación como las tres consolas de video-juegos mas conocidas en este mundo

-todo parece ser muy caro, ¿Cómo es que tienes el dinero suficiente para pagar todo esto?

Naruto pensó un poco antes de contestarle a su amigo Itachi, la verdad no desconfiaba de el como para no decirle sino que no encontraba la manera de decirle como avía obtenido todas esas cosas y las otras que todavía no le mostraba.

-bueno, cuando llegue a este lugar pasaron dos meses antes de que fuera conocido como un genio en crear aparatos electrónicos. Funde mi propia compañía la cual no le tomo mucho tiempo ganarse un lugar entre las mejores del mundo, gracias a eso me hice de una gran fortuna y por eso puedo costear este tipo de cosas

-sin mencionar que eres un tacaño

-Saki podrías dejar de hablarle así a Yagami, además no es un tacaño. Gasta su dinero en todo lo que nosotros necesitemos, deberías estar mas agradecida con el

-pero si es un tacaño, no quiso comprar una televisión 3D eso lo convierte en un tacaño

-¡pero si ni siquiera necesitamos una televisión 3D, además todo lo que sea 3D es muy limitado!

Naruto solo pudo soltar un suspiro ante la infantil discusión de sus camaradas, no podían actuar peor de lo que ya lo asían, solo esperaba que no iniciaran una pelea o acabaría que tener que comprar todos los muebles nuevamente. La discusión se acaba cuando una vos desde la cocina les ordeno ir al comedor y tomar asiento, y sin siquiera pensárselo dos beses para correr a sus asientos y sin impórtales arrastrar a Itachi con ellos. Naruto se encontraba sentado en silla principal, a su lado izquierda se encontrada Haru e Itachi mientras que a su derecha están Yuki y Kyo.

Todos empezaron a comer tranquilamente asta que Itachi noto algo extraño, la mesa era para que un mayor número pudiera sentarse pero en ese momento solo se encontraban ellos cinco, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar la razón.

-bueno es viernes por la noche, Itachi. La mayoría de las personas de este mundo están acostumbradas a salir a los bares un antro, o cualquier lugar que se les ocurra

-al parecer este mundo es mas tranquilo que el nuestro. Si nuestro mundo fuera parecido a este, tal ves la paz no seria una ilusión inalcanzable

Naruto como los demás miraron a Itachi como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, y al principio el Uchiha se sentía incomodo pero esa incomodidad se convirtió en furia al oír las carcajadas de los demás. Naruto trataba por todos los medios calmarse y el ver la cara de Itachi pudo hacerlo, con esfuerzo pero pudo, después entrelazo sus propias manos y las uso de apoyo para su barbilla.

-quita esa cara Itachi. Si nos reímos fue por lo ingenuo que eres, este mundo no es pacifico y dudo que lo sea

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-lo que Naruto trata de decir es que aun en este mundo hay países que están en guerra, peor el que la gente haga cosas de manera despreocupada no significa que el mundo sea un lugar pacifico

-gracias Haru. En este mundo y en cualquier otro los peligros son constantes, hoy podrás estar feliz pero mañana amanecerás muerto. El peligro siempre estará a la vuelta de la esquina

-tu forma de pensar es similar a la de aquel tipo… mmm ¿Cómo se llamaba? Así Hashirama. Los dos viven en un sueño imposible de alcanzar, la verdad yo pienso que ustedes son muy ingenuos

Itachi dirigió su mirada a la pelinegra, esta confundido en su totalidad. Aquella chica nombro al Shodaime Hokage y dice que era igual de ingenuo que el y eso le plantaba barias dudas en su cabeza, pero la mirada de reproche que Naruto le dirigía a Saki solo alimentaba las preguntas de Itachi.

-lo lamente Itachi, a beses no sabe lo que dice. Pero debo estar a su favor, eres ingenuo Itachi desear la paz, es, estúpido en muchos sentidos

-soy un ingenuo y un estúpido ¿solo por desear la paz?

-no, no por eso. Eres ingenuo y estúpido al pensar que la paz eterna existe- Naruto le lanza una monda a Itachi- en esa moneda hay dos caras Itachi, digamos que una cara es la paz y la otra la guerra y no importa a que caras pongas, sigue siendo la misma moneda… pero si solo tienes una moneda que en los dos lados tengan la misma cara esta pierde su valor

Itachi no comprendía las palabras de Naruto. Desde que conocía al ex-rubio, nunca avía sido capas de entender su forma de pensar y tampoco entendía siquiera loquee pasaba por esa cabeza suya pero de algo estaba seguro, y eso era que Naruto siempre decía la verdad aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que en ocasiones ocultara información.

-sabes, realmente no te estoy entendiendo. ¿Que tiene que ver la guerra con la paz?

-realmente no entiendes. Bien lo diré de esta manera, no puedes conocer la paz si no has conocido la guerra y sobretodo no puedes conocer la guerra si no has conocido la paz, lo mismo ocurre con el amor. No puedes conocer el amor si no has conocido el dolor y viceversa

-puede que ahora no entiendas, pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta que el mundo que conocemos se rige por estas reglas. De no ser así el mundo colapsaría, lo cual en otras palabras seria, desaparecer para siempre

-bien dicho Haru. Bueno Itachi, se que todavía no aclaras tus dudas pero ten por seguro que con el tiempo tus dudas se disiparan y cuando ese momento llegue entenderás nuestras palabras

El resto de la cena avía transcurrido con normalidad. Al terminar la cena Saki y Kyo se avían marchado sin decir nada, según las palabras de Naruto les tocaba hacer guardia por lo que debían marcharse y sin más lo guio de vuelta a su habitación diciéndole que ese seria su cuarto lo que durara su estadía. Al entrar miro que el cuarto solo contaba con una cama, una mesa de noche y un baño, un baño propio algo que nunca tubo en su casa y tal ves podía acostumbrase a vivir en ese desconocido mundo. El sueño empezaba a vencerlo que a pesar de que sus instintos shinobis se lo impedían no podía evitar sentirse en casa, y en su casa era el único lugar donde podía sentirse seguro y sin mas serró sus ojos.

-el amor esta empezando a florecer en el corazón de tu querido hermano

-mi hermano no es un mujeriego pervertido como tu. Sin mencionar que el tiene mas suerte con las mujeres que tu en toda tu vida

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Barios gritos y algunos sonidos de golpes despertaron a Itachi, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado se levanto como pudo y empezar a caminar así el origen del alboroto. Salir de su cuarto, recorrer el pasillo asta pararse en medio de la cocina y el comedor para solo mirar como un hombre alto de tez blanca, de pelo negro que tenia un ligero tinte azul en el y que le llegaba asta los hombros. Aquel hombre se encontraba parado con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba de manera burlona a un hombre alto de tez blanca, pelo rubio peinado totalmente asía atrás.

El rubio se intentaba zafarse del agarre de un pelirrojo el cual compartía algunas similitudes con Kushina Uzumaki la esposa del Yondaime Hokage.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Una vos gruesa y áspera cargada de autoridad se hiso resonar en por todo el lugar, todos instantáneamente voltearon sus caras para ver a un hombre de 26 años parado con los brazos cursados. La mayoría de los presentes se pusieron pálidos a excepción de Itachi que estudiaba ala persona recién llegada, al estudiar con detalla las facciones de su cara pudo darse cuenta que era Naruto solo que en versión adulta.

-¿alguno de ustedes me explicara por que razón se encontraban peleado?... -nadie dijo nada, solo hubo un silencio total- ¿es que acaso nadie va hablar?

-solo era una discusión tonta Yagami. No deberías preocuparte por esas cosas

-me importa un comino si era una discusión tonta, ¡son adultos con un demonio!, y mas tu Madara. ¿Pero que demonios le paso a tu cabello Arashi?

-a, bueno, es un larga y graciosa historia

-mejor olvídalo, solo has que tu cabello regrese ala normalidad antes de la cena. Y quiero que todos ustedes limpien el desastre que dejaron ayer en la tarde. De por si ya tengo suficiente con tener que ir a la dos de la mañana, ala maldita delegación, para sacarlos del maldito problema en el que se metieron

Todos los presentes asintieron derrotados y con miedo, mas con miedo que otra cosa. Al parecer levantar a Naruto tan temprano en la mañana no era una de las mejores ideas si es que querías seguir viviendo, en un mundo cruel.

Naruto se percato de la presencia de Itachi, algo tarde en su punto de vista, pero bueno nadie podía culparlo vivir con unos dementes podía causar muchas cosas. Después de que sus amigos se calmaran y que cada quien se fuera a su habitación le hiso una seña a Itachi para que lo siguiera, lo condujo asta la cocina donde Naruto preparo dos tasas de café. Itachi tomo una de las tasas y siguió a Naruto asta las sillas del comedor, en un principio los dos estaban en silencio asta que el Uchiha decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?

-¿Qué quienes son? Mmm, bueno no necesito contestar eso. Los conocerás a su debido tiempo, así que no te desesperes

-como siempre. Nunca dirás una sola palabra sobre las personas importantes para ti, y ahora veo que son más de lo que uno se esperaría

-en eso tienes razón. Antes uno podía contar cuantas personas son importantes para mí con una sola mano

-pero la gente cambia con le paso del tiempo, crece como crece el numero de personas importantes para el

Naruto solo pudo reír, puesto que savia a que punto de vista quería llegar Itachi pero en ocasiones era mejor tener un solo amigo que no tener nada. Pero quise el punto principal no era ver con cuantos amigos contaba Naruto, sino ver que era lo que realmente quería Itachi de el. A veces los Uchiha eran tan difíciles de comprender, y sobre todo era difícil leer sus pensamientos.

-dejemos esta conversación de lado por el momento. Se que necesitas algo, así que tu solo pídelo y yo te lo daré, pero solo no me pidas que te regrese a Konoha. Por el momento no pienso hacerlo, así que espero que te acostumbres a vivir aquí, aunque seo solo por un tiempo

-en realidad no iba a pedirte eso. Al contrario, ya sabia que no regresaría por un buen tiempo. Solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas, de esta manera aclarare unas dudas que han estado rondando mi cabeza

Naruto rio por lo bajo, savia exactamente que era lo que Itachi iba a preguntar. Lo miro un momento antes de levantarse a prepararse otra tasa de café, y mientras se preparaba su tasa pudo sentir la mirada del Uchiha.

-¿Por qué tu apariencia es distinta?

-¿lo dices por mi edad? Bueno eso se debe por que en este mundo he estado más tiempo del que parece

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Cómo te lo puedo explicar?... creo que comenzare desde el principio. Veras Itachi, para poder viajar de un mundo a otro se deben cursar portales o como en este mundo se les conoce, agujeros de gusano. Los agujeros de gusano en nuestro mundo pueden interpretarse como un jutsu espacio-tiempo, ¿Qué sabes acerca del jutsu espacio tiempo?

La pregunta de Naruto desconcertó un poco a Itachi. Era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba acerca de un jutsu espacio-tiempo, el no era le Yondaime Hokage que su especialidad era un jutsu espacio-tiempo.

-bueno los jutsu espacio-tiempo permiten a una persona trasladarse del punto A al punto B, en un tiempo muy corto o en pocas palabras instantáneo

-eso es correcto, pero aquí se les conoce como agujeros de gusano intra-universo. Este tipo de agujeros conecta una posición con otra posición en el mismo universo en un tiempo diferente. Ahora cuando me refiero a universos me refiero a un mundo, puesto que nuestro mundo y este son universos independientes- Naruto le aclaro a Itachi el cual parecía dudoso con sus palabras- veras Itachi, los jutsu espacio tiempo hacen lo que te digo, solo que el tiempo en e que se vi aja son fracciones de segundos en el futuro. Si los jutsu de espacio tiempo se usaran correctamente se podrían usar para viajar tanto al pasado como al futuro.

pero también existe otro tipo de agujero de gusano, el inter-universo el cual conecta un universo con otro pero, en un tiempo totalmente diferente. En pocas palabras hay una variación en los años

-eso no me dice el cambio de edad. Apenas ayer eras un niño de no más de 13 y ahora eres un adulto de 26 años de edad

-eso se debe a que mi tiempo esta dividido entre dos universos. Si yo regresara a nuestro universo mi tiempo regresaría hacer el que temía originalmente, en pocas palabras 13 años. Pero yo he vivido más tiempo en este mundo, dependiendo en que universo este mi cuerpo se adaptara al tiempo trascurrido

-en palabras sencillas, si tu regresas a nuestro mundo tu cuerpo regresa hacer el de un niño de 13 años pero al volver a este mundo tu cuerpo cambia al de un adulto. Y debo recalcar que tomo un día el que tu cuerpo cambie completamente

Naruto estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que entendiera su explicación. Pero al menos se ahorro barias horas de explicaciones, podía ver que Itachi era de mente abierta y solo esperaba ser capas de convén-serlo de quedarse con ellos porque no quería tener que matarlo. Savia demasiadas cosas y no importaban en que mundo estuvieras, el que savia de mas acabaría como un criminal o tres metros bajo tierra.

-¿Cuál es tu otra pregunta?

-¿Dónde puedo entrenar?

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Yagami, las cosas se pondrían interesantes a partir de ahora.

* * *

_Hola a todos. Se que este capitulo no es lo que muchos (sino es que la mayoría) esperaban, pero tengo que dejar barios puntos aclarados para que las dudas no sean mayores alas que por el momento ya son._

_En cuanto al siguiente capitulo, siéndoles sinceros, cuento con muy poco tiempo pro el momento como para poder subir el siguiente capitulo rápidamente._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. hasta la próxima. _


End file.
